Wishes
by King Namikaze
Summary: Real first chapter is up. Naruto finds a bottle during the Wave mission and finds someone who will change his life and grant his wishes. Powerful Naruto, harem. Also some crossovers. Maybe god-like, if not then very powerful.


Author's Note: This is the REAL story, so tell me how it is, please and be honest.

This is a harem story and here are the girls; OC1/OC2/OC3/Hinata/Ino/TenTen/Fem-Gaara/Kin/Haku/Tayuya/Temari/Ayame/?

OC1 is Violet and the other two are a secret

Naruto is going to be very powerful, possibly God-Like.

Enjoy.

* * *

.

* * *

It was just another day of doing nothing but D-Rank missions for Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki walked with his team towards the Hokage Tower with a happy smile, but if anyone cared to look into his eyes they would see nothing but sadness, loneliness, and anger. Sadness because of all the glares he was receiving from the villagers and his two teammates, Sakura and Sasuke. Loneliness from all the years of not having a family and friends. Finally, anger. He was angry at himself. For years he had to hide behind a mask just to protect himself from the villagers. If they knew he was strong then they would try and kill him, so he was forced to act as an idiot to fool them.

In truth he was a lot smarted and stronger than anyone thought. He had to learn how to fight and survive since he could remember and thanks to the ANBU that looked after him, including some Jonin, he was taught a lot. This includes Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, anything you can think of. If he tried hard enough, he could give the Sannin and Kage's a run for their money.

The team entered the Hokage's tower and went to the mission room. When they entered, the Third Hokage greeted them "Welcome Team 7, I take it the mission was a success?"

"Yeah we got the cat" said Naruto as it purred in his arms. The infamous D-Rank mission of capturing the Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora. The reason that the mission was so infamous was because no one could catch the cat without any injuries. Even a team of the greatest ANBU have difficulty of capturing the cat. It was a great surprise when Naruto gave the cat to the Daimyo's wife without a single scratch "Please" he said to the large woman "Be more gentle, Tora doesn't like to be smothered"

The woman smiled and nodded before leaving. Sarutobi smiled "We have more missions for your team, they include fixing a families fence, doing an elderly's groceries-"

"No" stated Naruto before getting bashed in the head from his pink headed teammate.

"Shut up idiot!" she shouted before looking at the Hokage with a smile "I am so sorry for this idiot, Lord Hokage"

"Sakura" said the Hokage through gritted teeth "Please refrain from hitting your comrades, especially in my presence" Sakura nodded in response from fear of angering her leader any further. Sighing, Sarutobi turned to Naruto, knowing that Naruto was forced to use his idiotic mask "Please, continue"

Naruto continued as he put up his mask of idiocy "Why do we even need to do D-Rank missions? I can't prove myself as a shinobi if I can't show my skills!"

Iruka, the academy teacher who was giving the missions, sighed "Naruto you are just a Genin, you aren't qualified to take a higher level mission yet!"

"But D-Rank missions are so boring! Can't we do a C-Rank, please?!"

Iruka was about to shout back until the Hokage spoke "Very well. Team 7, you shall guard the client Tazuna whilst you travel to the Land of Waves. There shouldn't be anything more than a few bandits but that is simple" He then signaled to the hidden ANBU to let the client in.

A man came in wearing a large hat and a towel around his neck. What caught everyone's attention was the sake bottle in his hand and that the man was swaying slightly, meaning the man was drunk "This is the team that are suppose to protect me? They look like they'll wet themselves the moment they face an enemy! Especially the short one in orange"

"HEY!" shouted Naruto "You take that back!"

"Naruto" warned his sensei, Kakashi Hatake "We don't hurt the clients"

After Naruto calmed down, Tazuna continued "I am the super bridge builder Tazuna and you are to protect me with your lives" Suddenly, the man fell over and passed out. This caused Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, and the Hokage to sigh and sweatdrop at the scene.

"Kakashi, please escort Tazuna to the Clients Hotel" The Jonin nodded and grabbed the drunk before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi then turned to Team 7 "Please report to the North Gate by ten in the morning, and be sure to pack well for the long travel" The team nodded before leaving.

As soon as the team left the building, Sasuke left without another word with Sakura following after. Naruto sighed in annoyance before turning and walking towards Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. It only took a few minutes for him to see the stand that didn't have any customers at the moment "Hey" greeted Naruto as he entered.

"Naruto!" shouted a happy Ayame as she rounded the counter and hugged him.

"Hey Ayame" he greeted back as he hugged her.

"Where have you been?! We haven't seen you in a week!" she shouted.

Naruto groaned as he felt a headache appear from the shouting "I was training all week. Plus my teams sensei is always late so, obviously, I'll be late as well" He then sighed "And not only that but my team just got a C-Rank mission. I don't know how long I'll be gone for but it should only be for a week or two"

Ayame frowned at this before smiling "Well, I hope you do well and come back safely. Now how about some ramen?" Naruto smiled and nodded before ordering and enjoying his time with two people he cared for.

* * *

-The Next Day-

We now find Sasuke and Sakura standing at the North Gate with their travel packs ready, awaiting their teacher and teammate as well as the client. As they waited Sasuke just lent against a tree, brooding as usual, and Sakura was staring at him like the weak fan girl she is. It was now around 12 as Naruto arrived without a backpack. Seeing the blond, Sakura screeched "Naruto! You're late! And you forgot your pack as well!"

Naruto sighed "I didn't forget it, I just sealed what I needed in this storage scroll" he said, showing said scroll from his pocket.

"When did you learn to seal?" questioned Sakura.

"From a book" he lied. In truth he was a Seal Prodigy, close to being a Master but he was not quite there yet "Hey Sensei" greeted Naruto, making the others look towards their Jonin Sensei along with their client.

"Good morning Naruto" greeted back Kakashi with an eye-smile.

"Your late sensei!" shouted Sakura as she pointed and accusing finger at Kakashi.

Tazuna cringed as he held his head "Shut up, I have a hangover so keep it down" he groaned out "Can we go now? I need to get to my village as fast as possible"

"Of course" replied Kakashi as they all headed out. As they walked, he noticed that Naruto was the only one that didn't have his pack. He also noticed the scroll attached to Naruto's belt, meaning it was sealed _'Is he starting to take his mask off?'_ thought Kakashi before going back to his orange book.

As they walked Naruto noticed a puddle in the middle of the road _'Seriously? A puddle? It hasn't rained in days!'_ he thought before glancing at Kakashi and seeing an almost unnoticeable nod. As soon as the team walked past the puddle, it changed into two full grown men wearing dark clothing, gauntlets that were connected by a chain, and a mist headband that had a scratch running through it.

When they appeared they went straight for Kakashi and wrapped their chain around him "One down..." said one of the ninja.

"...three to go" finished the other ninja as they tugged the chain and sliced Kakashi into pieces. What no one, apart from Naruto, knew was that Kakashi used a Substitution Jutsu and was now watching from a nearby tree.

Sakura stood frozen in fear when she saw her sensei get torn apart and couldn't move. Sasuke took out a kunai and waited as the enemy approached. Suddenly, both ninja's dropped to the ground unconscious at Sasuke's feet. No one, but Kakashi, saw Naruto move and return to his place as he was the one to dispatch the ninja. The Uchiha snorted and said, as arrogantly as possible "These losers couldn't even come close to an Elite Uchiha. They were so scared they just fell unconcsious"

"Your the greatest Sasuke!" shouted Sakura with hearts in her eyes.

Naruto, along with Kakashi, sweat dropped at the arrogance in the Uchiha and the stupidity in Sakura. It was then that the Jonin shunshined in front of his Genin "Yo" he greeted with a lazy wave.

"Kakashi-Sensei! You're alive!" shouted Sakura "We saw you die!"

Naruto sighed "Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei used a Substitution Jutsu"

The pinkette looked at 'Kakashi's remains', only to see pieces of logs. Snorting, she said "I knew that, I just making sure you did"

Naruto and Kakashi's sweat dropped grew twice in size _'What is wrong with her?'_ they both unknowingly thought at the same time. Kakashi shook his head and said "Those two are known as the Demon Brothers. Their both Chunin-level missing-ninja and the fact that we met them meant that this mission has changed" At this he gave an accusing look to Tazuna.

"I-I don't know what your talking about" he said defensively "They could have been after any of you"

Kakashi stared at Tazuna before sighing "I'll interrogate these two and find out why they were attacking us" With that he took the Demon Brothers and went away from the group. About ten minutes later he returned and glared at Tazuna "They were after you, mind explaining why?"

Knowing he would not get out of this, Tazuna explained "Years ago a man came to wave and opened his business. His name is Gato, of Gato Shipping Company. The man was a tyrant, wanting nothing more than money and to watch my country suffer. For years this continued and the only thing that can stop him, is the bridge"

"That's why you needed to get back your country" said Naruto.

"Yes" he replied with a nod "If I can finish the bridge then we can have access to the mainlands which will destroy Gato's control. That is why he is sending people after me"

Kakashi sighed "This is not a C-Rank mission. It's an A-Rank"

"I know" said Tazuna "But we cannot afford an A-Rank and we had to lie to get help"

For a minute, Kakashi said nothing as he thought of all the options. Eventually he turned to his team "What do you think we should do?"

Without missing a beat, Naruto replied "We should go. They need our help" Kakashi smiled at that, fully agreeing with Naruto.

He turned to Sasuke "If people there are strong, then I want in. It will give me a chance to make me stronger"

At first Sakura was hesitant but when Sasuke spoke, she said "Where ever Sasuke goes, I'll go!"

"Predictable but still good" muttered Naruto "Looks like were going"

Tazuna smiled as he bowed his head "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Kakashi nodded "Lets hurry in case there is someone else comes. I've sent a message for someone to come and take them back to the village" Everyone nodded and started to walk at a faster pace.

Eventually the team came to a boat and used it to cross the water. When they got close enough, the man that steered the boat turned the engine off and started rowing. Not long after that, they finally saw the bridge and were very impressed by it's size. When they stopped at some land, the man warned them to be careful before leaving. As the team walked through a forest, both Naruto and Kakashi could tell that they were being followed. As they walked, Naruto suddenly threw a kunai at a bush having heard something. Upon closer inspection he saw it a white snow rabbit with a kunai in front of it "Uh...whoops?" he questioned, not expecting a rabbit of all things.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura as she punched his head.

Naruto rubbed his sore head as Kakashi stared at the rabbit. Suddenly he and Naruto heard a noise and both shouted "Get down!" Kakashi grabbed Tazuna as Naruto dropped to the ground along with Sasuke. Naruto looked up to see Sakura still standing and staring at the gigantic sword that was flying towards her. Thinking quickly, Naruto jumped up and threw Sakura to the ground. The blade was about to slice him in half until he grabbed it and spun with it. He then used the momentum to throw it away making it slam into a tree.

"I have never seen or heard of anyone ever doing that before" said a voice. Everyone looked, as they stood up, and saw a man with bandages wrapped around his face standing on the swords hilt. He looked at Naruto "You are different"

"And you are Zabuza Momochi" replied Naruto as he readied a seal that was on his right palm "Demon of the Hidden Mist"

"Ah, I'm glad I'm so famous" he said before looking at Kakashi "And Kakashi of the Sharingan, or is also known as the Copy Ninja"

_'Sharingan?!'_ thought a shocked Sasuke as he glared at his sensei, wanting answers as to why he has it.

Kakashi glanced at his team before ordering "Protect Tazuna, I'll handle Zabuza" he then raised his headband to reveal a Sharingan eye and then took out two kunai's as his team circled around the bridge builder. Zabuza just chuckled as mist began to appear and block everyone's sight. Everyone tensed when they were suddenly hit by Killing Intent and only Kakashi and Naruto seem not affected.

Sakura fainted due to not being able to cope with it and Sasuke froze in fear. Memories of his clans massacre appeared in his mind _'No!'_ he shouted in his mind _'Not again!'_ He took out a kunai and, with shaky hands, raised it to his throat.

He was about to take his own life until he heard Naruto shout "Stop that you idiot! As much as I hate you, I'd rather not let the council blame me for your death!" Sasuke looked at the blond "What? Is the G_reat Uchiha _scared?" This caused Sasuke to grit his teeth and shakily pit away his kunai. Kakashi made a handsign and then expelled some of his chakra. This made most of the mist disperse, only to reveal Zabuza behind Tazuna, already swinging his Executioner Blade. Naruto quickly responded by pulling Tazuna away just before the weapon hits it's mark and then thrust his own kunai into the missing ninja. However, instead of blood it was water that came from the wound "Water Clone" muttered Naruto.

"Right you are" said the real Zabuza from behind as the Water Clone dispelled into a puddle of water. Zabuza then tried to slash Naruto but Kakashi intervened and blocked the blade with a kunai which angered Zabuza. He was angry because a simple kunai blocked his legendary sword, it should be impossible.

"Thank you, Naruto" said Kakashi "Please go make sure that the others are fine" Naruto nodded and ran towards his teammates and Tazuna as Kakashi looked towards Zabuza.

Zabuza growled angrily as he began to push down on the blade, forcing Kakashi to his knees. Knowing he couldn't do much, Kakashi thrusted his arms up, throwing Zabuza's sword into the air, and then jumped away onto a large lake. Zabuza quickly righted himself and followed after. They both stared at each other for a moment before running towards the other. Kakashi threw some kunai which Zabuza blocked with the side of his sword. This missing Mist shinobi then spun around and used his momentum to swing his sword in a horizontal slash, but Kakashi slid underneath the blade and kicked Zabuza in the midsection forcing him back. Using this to his advantage, Kakashi ran forward and stabbed Zabuza in the stomach. Just like before it turned out to be a Water Clone and before he could do anything, Zabuza appeared behind him with a hand sign "Water Style! Water Prison Jutsu!" he shouted as water quickly gathered around Kakashi and trapped him in a sphere of water.

"Why...Why can't I move?!" said a struggling Kakashi.

Zabuza chuckled "This justu makes the water as strong as stell, making it impossible to escape from" He then turned to the Naruto and the others as he created a Water Clone "Deal with the brats and then kill the bridge builder"

Kakashi looked at his team "Run!" he shouted "You can't take Zabuza on!"

"I'm not leaving" stated Naruto "Like you said, 'those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash'" he quoted "I am not leaving anyone behind" He then subconsciously put his idiot mask back on and charged straight in. He ran at the clone, only to be backhanded into a tree.

"Pathetic" said Zabuza.

Sasuke growled "You idiot!" he shouted at Naruto "Stay there and leave this to me before you kill yourself!" He then ran at the clone after throwing some kunai. But the clone swatted the weapons away with his sword before kicking Sasuke up into the air. He then grabbed the Uchiha by the hair and slammed him into the ground before spinning and throwing him into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi "Is this really what your village has to offer? They will not survive in this world"

Naruto chuckled as he stood and began walking towards the clone "You're right" he said "They won't survive in this world" Suddenly, the clone dispelled into water and Zabuza stared in shock as he now saw the sword in Naruto's hand. It was an oddly shaped sword that was colored red, gold, and silver. What was odd about it was that it had an engine on it that upped it's power "This is the Red Queen" finished Naruto as he revved the engine once.

Zabuza didn't say anything as he made a hand sign with his free hand, making three Water Clones appear. Naruto smiled before blocking all their swords at once. He then threw their arms up and slashed them all through the stomach, reducing them to water again "What?!" shouted a shocked Zabuza, those clones may have been weaker than him but they still had his skills.

Naruto smirked as he revved his sword twice, making steam appear from the sword and around him "If you want to keep you arm, Zabuza, then I suggest for you to move"

"I don't need to move to stop your attack, brat!" shouted back Zabuza angrily. Naruto just held his smirk as he suddenly vanished. Zabuza looked around, not seeing the blond anywhere. His instincts then went off as he looked up, only to see Naruto in a downward slash aimed at his arm. Not having enough time to think of a counter, Zabuza quickly jumped away, allowing the Water Prison to drop into the lake and free Kakashi.

Kakashi panted as he kneeled onto the water "Thank you, Naruto" he said "Now, leave the rest to me"

"Actually, Kakashi-Sensei" said Naruto "I want to fight Zabuza. It has been a while since I had a good fight" Kakashi saw that Naruto wasn't going to change his mind so he nodded and went back to his unconscious subordinates and client. Naruto turned to Zabuza "Have you figured out what is special about my blade?"

Zabuza glared at Naruto but nodded his head "Everytime you twist that handle it strengthens you attacks"

Naruto nodded "Correct" His smirk then seemed to widen "How about a deal?" Zabuza raised an eyebrow, not expecting what the blond said "If I can slice through that blade of yours, then you and your accomplice leave Tazuna alone for a week at least"

"And if you can't?"

"Then you can kill Tazuna and I will do everything I can to help you in Mist's Rebellion" answered Naruto, surprising Zabuza.

_'Is it worth it?'_ thought Zabuza as he stared at Naruto _'He could be a great asset for the Rebellion'_ After a few minutes Zabuza nodded "Deal"

Naruto smiled as he said "Ready your blade, Zabuza" The missing ninja grunted as he took a defensive stance, ready for Naruto's attack. Naruto revved his sword three times, making Red Queen glow red as steam came from the blade and the water beneath him. Suddenly Naruto ran forward and then jumped into the air. He descended upon Zabuza and once he was close enough, Naruto shouted "Exceed Split!" He slashed downwards and hit Zabuza's blade.

There was no resistance as Red Queen sliced through the Executioner Blade like it was nothing. Zabuza did nothing as he stared at Naruto, not watching as part of his sword fell down into the lake "I lost" he stated.

"Yes, you did" replied Naruto as he turned around and started walking away "Now I expect not to see you or you accomplice for a week" Zabuza didn't say anything as a person dressed like a Hunter ninja appeared and took him away. Naruto continued walking as he approached his sensei "Zabuza's gone, we should be fine for now"

Kakashi nodded as he covered his Sharingan eye "I see" He then turned to Tazuna "Is there any place that we can go to for now?"

"Yes, you can all stay in my house" he replied "It's not far"

"Lead the way please" said the Jonin as he held Sasuke in a fireman's carry. Naruto picked Sakura up and held her bridal style.

It only took about a half hour for everyone to reach Tazuna's home. When they entered they were greeted by Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. Now Naruto was sitting at a table as he thought about his life. As far back as he can remember, the entire village treated him like he shouldn't even be alive. Because of this he had to act like an idiot just so the villagers wouldn't attack him. He was sick of it, all the abuse, and was now contemplating if he should just let the mask go. As he was thinking about his life, he gazed at his reflection from his sword _'What should I do?'_ he thought to himself.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto looked behind him and saw it was Sakura, awake and looking very nervous and sad "Yes, Sakura?" he said as he sealed away his sword.

She walked over and sat down in front of him "I just wanted to say...t-thank you"

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Naruto asked "For what?"

"For saving my life" she answered "I saw the sword flying towards me and I just...froze. I couldn't do anything, but then you pushed me out of the way"

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, making Sakura look at Naruto "Don't worry about it" he said with a smile "You're my teammate and friend. I will always lookout for you no matter what"

Sakura smiled before hugging Naruto, surprising him "Thank you" she said as she pecked him on the cheek and walked away. Naruto watched her walk away as he touched his cheek, he then chuckled as he went back to reminiscing.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Naruto walked up to Kakashi who was outside and sitting on a tree branch "Hello Naruto" he greeted without looking away from his book.

"I've decided" said Naruto. For a second, Kakashi did nothing, but he then glanced at Naruto only to see absolute seriousness in the Genin's eyes.

He sighed before closing his book and jumping to the ground "So, you're going to drop your mask?" Naruto nodded in response "The council are going to question you, you know"

"I do" Naruto replied "I also know that the council are abusing their power and that they are going to demand that I return my sword to the Uchiha" He snorted "Even if he does take it, he'll never be able to wield it" Kakashi just nodded at that "I am going to the forest to train on a new technique. I think you should teach the others Tree-Walking"

"Good idea" said Kakashi with a nod.

"Even though you should have taught them from the start, before the mission" said Naruto as he walked away, making Kakashi sweat drop. Naruto walked into the forest and continued until he finally reached a clearing. Looking around, he nodded to himself as he took off the jumpsuit's jacket, leaving him in a black shirt. Putting chakra into the seal on his right palm, the Red Queen appeared. Without wasting anytime, Naruto started doing his training. After an hour of practicing he looked at a tree on the other side of the clearing. Putting Red Queen on his back he ran towards the tree and jumped into the air. He descended to the tree, shouting "Calibur!" and slashed it with his sword, making a huge gash appear. He then walked back to the other side and did the same, except whilst in mid air he revved his sword three time and shouted "Exceed Calibur!"

He slashed at the tree again and it then exploded into splinters. Putting his sword on his back, Naruto was about to continue until he suddenly sensed something. It wasn't evil or anything but it was different than chakra. His curiosity peaked, Naruto followed the direction he sensed it from with his hand ready to grab his sword in case of danger. As he walked he could smell the ocean coming closer, meaning that he was nearing a beach of some kind. He smirked as he saw the beach just bellow him, and could sense the anomaly close by. He jumped down to the beach and just walked, looking for anything.

Eventually he came to the end of the beach and saw a cave. Without thinking, he went inside and never noticed some seals appear outside the cave, glow and disappear again.

"Hello?" called out Naruto, but nothing. Frowning, he kept walking in hopes of finding something. Eventually he felt something hit his foot so he looked down, thankful that the moonlight from outside allowed him to see a little. Kneeling down he picked it up and realised it was a gold and blue glass bottle with an intricate design. Quickly going outside he saw a mark on the bottle but it was covered in dirt so he, using his thumb, rubbed it until it came off. Suddenly, to Naruto's surprise, the lid to the bottle fell off and a bright light emanated out. Naruto then held the bottle away from him as some smoke rose out and fell to the ground. His eyes then widened when the smoke rose and slowly turn into a figure that was about his height.

His breath then hitched as he gazed at the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Just by looks alone, he was able to tell that the girl was about his age, maybe a year younger. She has long snow white hair that was tied into a high ponytail and her eyes were a very light shade of blue. Naruto couldn't help but blush as the mysterious girl wore a black harem outfit. The girl blinked and then yawned as she stretched, making Naruto notice the golden bracelets on her wrists "Finally, I'm out of that bottle!" she exclaimed before looking at Naruto. As she looked at him, she couldn't stop the blush that appeared "Are you the one that let me out?" she asked hesitantly.

"Uh...Y-Yeah" he stuttered.

He then was thrown and managed to keep his footing as the girl latched onto him, managing to not catch her arms on his sword "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted in pure happiness. Realising what she did, she quickly let go and jumped away as her blush grew even more "My name is Violet" she said.

"Oh, uh...my names Naruto Uzumaki" he said with a smile, noticing that she reacher his chin in height "What, eh, are you?" he asked before widening his eyes "I mean! I know your human but are you a shinobi or something? I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you!"

Violet blinked before going into a fit of giggles _'He's so funny!' _she thought "No I'm not a human" she answered, making Naruto look at her with a raised eyebrow "I'm a genie!" she exclaimed.

"A...genie?" he repeated, "As in from the stories? The one's that grant three wishes?"

"Yes" she answered "And you are currently holding my home" Naruto looked at the bottle before trying to look inside, making Violet giggled "You won't see where I live, it's magic" she said. Naruto raised an eyebrow, making the genie frown "You don't know what magic is, do you?"

"No" said Naruto truthfully.

Violet's frown deepened but then she smiled "Watch this then" she said as she snapped her fingers. Then an exact clone of herself appeared, both smiling proudly.

"So?" said Naruto "Shadow Clone Jutsu" he said as he made a hand sign. Suddenly, an army of Naruto clones appeared in a puff of smoke, shocking both Violet's.

The second genie disappeared and Violet shouted, "How did you do that?!"

"Jutsu" he said simply as his clones dispelled.

"How long was I in there?" she muttered.

Using her magic, her eyes glowed white before turning back to normal and making her gasp "What?" asked Naruto in concern.

"I was in that bottle for thousands of years!" she shouted in shock.

Naruto just stared at her _'She's being serious'_ he thought "Eh...Welcome to my time?" he said as if a joke.

Shaking her head, Violet thought _'It only felt like a few years. At least...At least I can make a fresh start'_ She then shook her head "A-Anyway, like I said. I am a genie and because you summoned me, you get three wishes. But there are some rules. Rule number 1, you cannot wish for someone to die. Rule number 2, you cannot wish for someone to fall in love with you. Rule number 3, I cannot bring people back from the dead. Finally rule number 4, you cannot wish for more wishes"

Naruto frowned in thought before snapping his fingers "I know I can't wish for my parents to be here, because if they are alive then they avoided me and hated me, so that will make things worse. If they are dead then I can't wish for them to be here because of rule number 3"

Violet looked at Naruto sadly _'He's an orphan'_ she realised.

"I wish I know who my parent's were and everything about them" he said, using his first wish. Violet nodded before snapping her fingers, making Naruto widen in his eyes. The second the wish was granted, Naruto knew everything. He knew why his life turned out the way it did, why everyone hated him, and why he was chosen to become the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. At first, Naruto wanted to punch something badly. But the more he thought about why the Fourth did what he did, Naruto figured he would have done the same.

"Are you ok?" asked Violet, braking Naruto from his thoughts.

He nodded with a smile as he wiped a few tears "Yeah, I'm fine. But when I get back to my team, I'm going to have a few words with my sensei" he said, now knowing that Kakashi was one of his father's student. a thought struck him and he chuckled "Why don't we introduce ourselves properly?"

"What do you mean?" she asked with curiosity.

Naruto smiled "I'll show you" he coughed into his hand before speaking "My name is Naruto Uzumaki...Namikaze as well, I guess. I like ramen, training, and making new friends. I hate people who cannot tell the difference between a jailer and the one in jail and people who betray friends. My hobbies are training and gardening. And my dream is to become Hokage so I can protect everyone in my village" He smiled at Violet "Now it's your turn"

"My name is Violet, no last name. I like flowers and making people happy. I dislike people who abuse my powers for their own selfish gains. My hobbies are gardening and taking nice long walks. My dream..." she seemed to hesitate for a moment "...is to be free and to have a family" she finished quietly.

"Free?" repeated Naruto.

Violet nodded "These bracelets" she said showing her wrists "bind me to that bottle. Who ever rubs it becomes my master and I have to grant three wishes no matter what. Once the person has made their three wishes, I return to the bottle and wait for the next person. I'm a slave" tears started to fall from her eyes "I just want to be free and live my life!"

Naruto was quick to wrap her in a hug and let her sob into his chest. He rubbed her hair soothingly and said kind words to her, so she would calm down. She eventually did but stayed where she was, feeling comfortable "I know my last two wishes" said Naruto softly.

Moving away, Violet hid the look of disappointment "Ok, what are they?" she asked.

"My second wish" began Naruto "I wish for a Kekkei Genkai that is similar to the Sharingan. Except it can let me copy bloodlines, and I have to train in order to use any jutsu I see so that I can use them" Violet nodded, not really understanding what he was asking for. She snapped her fingers and at first nothing happened.

Thinking he had to use chakra he focus on his eyes and Violet gasped "Your eyes!" she shouted. Naruto looked confused before Violet made a small mirror. They were still the same blue that he alway's had, but like the Sharingan, it had a single ring with one tomoe "What is that?" asked Violet.

"It's a new Kekkei Genkai" said Naruto with smirk "The True Sharingan" he said before cancelling the chakra flow, turning his eyes back to normal "And now my third wish"

Violet nodded, although on the inside she was sad _'In less than an hour I met a great guy and already I have to go back to that bottle'_ she thought trying to not show tears.

"I wish for you to be free" said Naruto with a smile.

Violet snapped her fingers before realising what Naruto said. Suddenly, her bracelets glowed before falling off her wrist and disappear as if they were dust. Violet's eyes then began to shed tears as she gently touched her wrists "I-I'm free?" She looked at Naruto and hugged him as tight as she could "I'm free!" she shouted in happiness. On an act of impulse Violet looked at Naruto and kissed him. Naruto's eyes widened before closing and kissing her back. It was a normal kiss that only lasted a few seconds. When they parted, Violet let her tears fall as she nuzzled her head into the boy's chest "Thank you" she said softly.

Naruto just smiled as he held her.

* * *

-Later that night-

As Naruto entered the house, he saw Kakashi reading a book "Hey Sensei"

"Hello Naruto" greeted Kakashi as he looked up from his book "Good time training?" he asked noticing the blue bottle Naruto was holding but decided to ignore it.

"You could say that" said Naruto before going towards the stairs "Goodnight sensei" He left but then came back "Oh, by the way, my father wouldn't want to remain in the past" he then left, not seeing the shocked looked appear on his sensei's face.

_'He know's about his father?!'_ he thought for a moment before shaking his head _'I'll need to talk to him tomorrow'_ He sighed before going back to his book but for some reason lost interest in it _'Is he right?'_

* * *

.

* * *

Author's Note; Well that's the first real chapter of Wishes. I know it's different but I thought it was better. I am not bashing Sakura in this, she will be nice to Naruto and, if enough people want it, then she will be added to the harem. Sasuke is still bashed.

I had the True Sharingan idea for a while and thought it would be interesting. It's the same as the Sharingan except blue and can copy anything it see's. That means Kekkei Genkai, seals, anything. And instead of being able to use it straight away, he has to train it.

I will not be making chapters every other week because I am still working movies. I have also stopped working on the National Treasure story because I need to restart it, so I am working on another instead.

Thank you.


End file.
